Love comes in many shapes, sizes and potions
by 13th-Queen-Of-Spades
Summary: Harry Potter story. Couples not obvious until fourth year but they are: HarryGinny, HermyRon, GeorgeOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I AM NOT J.K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter one

Harry boarded the Train. All the carriages he passed were full, all but one. In the last one he came to there was a girl sat by the window, she had black hair tied into two plaits, her clothes were just different shades of grey and black and she listening to a radio. He slid the door open "Um..."

"Don't bother me and I won't hit you." she said, not even looking at him.

He lifted Hedwig's cage on to the seat and pushed his trunk onto one of the overhead compartments. He sat down opposite the girl and watched as a few more people boarded the train. As it pulled away a boy with red hair and well-worn clothes opened the compartment door. He smiled nervously.

"Hi, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." he asked.

"Not at all." said Harry.

The boy pushed his case up next to Harry's then made a move to sit next to the girl."Not there." she said firmly. He immediately sat next to Harry, and turned to him.

"Ron Weasely by the way,"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's face fell. "_The _Harry Potter, then do you really have the... _Scar?_" he whispered the last word. Harry lifted his fringe, revealing his lightening bolt shaped scar. "Wicked..."

The girls attention shifted to his forehead. She leaned towards him and touched the ends of her finger-tips to the scar "Interesting..." she muttered. her cold touch was making him shiver. She leaned back. "I'm Roxy Sirriette Lexington, before you ask"

Harry was confused, he was interested, but he wasn't going to ask. He turned to Ron, his ears were bright red, he must of been going to ask.

The train was passing over a bridge when their compartment door was opened, again. A girl with bushy brown hair was stood there, she was wearing the Hogwarts school robes.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen a toad have you? A boy called Nevil has lost one... Oh, hello Lexy."

"Hello Hermy."

The girl in the doorway looked annoyed "Stop calling me Hermy..." she looked at Harry and Ron " I'm Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasely,"

"Harry Potter"

Hermione looked amazed "I've read about you. Your..."

Roxy cut her off "Don't bother him about that, Its for him to tell, you should know that."

"You should get your robes on I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione shut the door and left.

"How do you two know each other then Roxy?" asked Ron,

She gave him a sceptical look "First of all, its Lexy. Hermione's my sister, well... by law anyway."

"by law?"

"Her parents found me on their doorstep ten years ago, wrapped in a blanket with a note pinned to it. My name was written on it, and that was it. They took me in and treated me like their daughter." she said, like it was nothing.

Harry couldn't believe it, not only was she an orphan but she was left on a doorstep, she was just like him.

*** After Sorting ***

Harry had sat next to Ron at the Griffindor table, where he'd introduced him to his older brothers. Fred and George (Twins) and Percy. Percy had shook his hand in a very formal manner. Fred and George asked to see his scar, they were as fascinated with it as Ron had been. He could see Hermione and Lexy sat a few places up, Hermione was talking with some of the other girls, Lexy was just staring at her plate, even though there was food on the table. He wondered what she was thinking about.

(Lexy P.O.V)

_flashback_

"Lexington Roxanne." said Professor Mcgonigal.

Lexy sat on the stool and McGonagal put the battered old hat on her head. She could hear a voice in her head.

_"Allot of courage, a great deal of intelligence to, but pure blood... hm... were to put you...? Your mothers family all in Ravenclaw, your father in Griffindor, but the rest of his family... hm, were to put you?"_

'I'm guessing you sort us into the houses then, hold on you knew my mum and dad?'

_"Of course I do, I sorted them myself."_

'Could you tell me who...'

"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat before she could finish. She sat next to Hermione.

_end flashback_

_My parents went to school here? _she thought _I suppose that explains the whole witch thing then..._

_

* * *

_

Reviews are good _(Hint Hint ;-o)_


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

*****BIG **time skip***

**Before they jump down the trapdoor**

"Harry...?" said Hermione

"What?" he said, getting ready to jump down the trapdoor.

"Its a bit... quiet..." she said, the harp had stopped playing.

Fluffy stirred. They looked up at the three-headed dog. Lexy had already considered this happening, and was completely ready. She pulled a flute out of the bag she'd brought with her, she put it to her lips and started playing. It was a lullaby she'd remembered, she didn't know where from. The others looked round at her, she looked at them then the trapdoor, telling them to go. Harry nodded at her, then jumped down, followed by Hermione and then Ron.

_'they better be quick' _thought Lexy '_I can't keep this up for long.'_

*About three hours later*

Dumbledore opened the door to the chamber to see Lexy (still) playing the flute to Fluffy, the three headed dog. He wondered how long she'd been keeping this up for, she saw him and her head twitched to wards the trapdoor, as if to say 'they are down there'.

He nodded in thanks and decended through the hole.

*Another hour later in the hospital ward*

Ron's injuries had swiftly been healed by Madam Promfry as had Hermione's. They were now sat by Harry's bed, chatting.

"I didn't know you could play the flute, Lexy" said Ron,

"Neither did I," she replied "I'll tell you what though, Never bloody ever again"

"Don't you like the flute?" asked Hermione

"Love it, not for three hours straight though."

Ron and Hermione laughed.

* * *

Sorry this one is a bit short


	3. Chapter 3

Lockheart strolled up and down the walk way, observing the students that had chosen to come to the dueling club Dumbledor let him start. There was a good selection, equal boy to girl ratio.

"Right!" he said "Now in light of certain events, Professor Dumbledor has let me start this little dueling club. And your Potions master has volunteered himself to be my assistant!" The pupils snickered as Snape stepped on the walk way "First of all Professor Snape and I will show you what a wizard duel looks like. Okay professor Snape, on three. One... Two... Three!"

"Expeliarmus!"said Snape and Lockheart was thrown backwards.

"Ah,yes." said Lockheart as he pushed himself off the floor "Very good, showing them that first."

"Perhaps it may be best to teach the students how to block unfriendly attacks first." suggested Snape.

"Yes, okay um, Lexington and Goyle, up here please." They both stepped onto opposite ends of the walk way "Now I want you to demonstrate the spell Professor Snape showed you, disarming only." Lexy extended her wand in front of her and lifted her other arm over her head,Goyle did the same. "One... Two... Three!"

"Expelliarmus!" said Lexy, before Goyle could even react he was flung back into the wall and slumped against the floor, unconscious

"I think you over did it a bit," muttered Hermione as Lexy climbed back down.

"Than was fully intentional." she replied

Lockheart beamed "Excellent Roxanne! Next... Potter and Weasley."

"May I suggest someone from my own house? Weasley's wand is constantly malfunctioning, we will end up sending Potter back to the hospital wing in a match box."

Lockheart nodded and Malfoy climbed onto the walkway.

* * *

***Time skip***

**Dumbledor's office**

Lucius Malfoy stormed from the room in rage, kicking his house elf as he went.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could I keep this?" asked Harry pointing to Tom Riddles diary.

"I believe it is quite safe now Harry, so yes you may."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came down the stairs to hear Ron and Hermione arguing, Lexy was sat a a table not too far away reading a book. He had no idea how she could concentrate when they were being this loud.

"Hi Harry," she said with out looking up.

Hermione looked up "Harry" she said, smiling. He noticed she had a large,fluffy, ginger cat curled up in her arms.

Ron turned round "Hi Harry,"

They all sat down at Lexy's table. "How was your holiday Ron?" asked Harry

"Great we all went to Egypt, it was great." he said "Fred and George tried to lock Percy in a tomb. How was yours Harry?"

"The usual."

"Harry what you did was very dangerous." said Hermione

"Spare him the lecture, Herms" said Lexy coolly.

"What about you Hermione, how was your holiday?"

"It was great, we all went camping in the forest of Dean..."

"Never fucking ever again." cut in Lexy

"Your only saying that because you hardly slept and when you did sleep you..." Lexy shot her a look "anyway Harry have you brought all you books?"

"Yes I've got all of them."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lexy had no choice but to stay in the same carriage as a sleeping teacher.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Ron, sitting by the window

"Professor R.J. Lupin" answered Hermione in her know-it-all voice.

"How is it you know everything?" questioned Ron

"Its written on the side of his suitcase Ronald." pointed out Hermione, Lexy stifled a Yawn. "Are you sure you're okay Lex, you haven't slept properly for weeks."

"I'm f... *stifled yawn* fine... just something *yawn* bugging me that's all. And its none of your damned business"

Harry looked at Lexy, she did look very tired and was in a worse mood than usual.

"Do you really think he's asleep?" they nodded "Then I need to tell you something..." Harry shut the carriage door and started to explain it to them.

* * *

***First Divination lesson***

Harry sat down at a table with Ron and Lexy, they didn't know where Hermione had disappeared to. Their divination class room smelt strongly of lavender and had small round tables covered with red velvet table cloths dotted round the room. Their teacher was stood in front of her desk, she had glasses that looked like the bottom of milk bottles and wore patterned shawls round her shoulders. Once the class were seated and settled she introduced herself " I am professor-" she stepped forward into a table "Trelawney and in this class you will learn how to wipe away the mists of the future. Today we will read each others tea leaves, so could every one pick up the cups in front of you, drink from them, then swap them with you partners who will try and get a reading from them."

Half an hour into the lesson Lexy had deducted that Ron was going to 'find something lost and loose something loved'. Harry found out that Lexy was going to discover something terrible. and Ron was still working on Harry's. Professor Trelawney came over.

"What do you see my boy?" she asked Ron.

"Well um..." Ron turned the cup in his hands "Harry's going to suffer, but be... Happy about it?" he said in confusion

"Let me see" Trelawney glanced into the cup, then immediately dropped it on the table, gasping "my boy..." she looked at Harry "you have... the grim..."

"The grim... the omen of death" translated Lexy, without even having to look it up in the book. She picked up Harry's cup and laughed when she saw the tea leaves "You're way off"

"excuse me?"

"That's not '_the grim'_ that's just a regular dog, which for tells good fortune, not death... but Ron was right about the suffering part."

"My dear, I am never wrong."

"Tell it to the tea leaves."

The class laughed. Professor Trelawney moved onto the next table.

Harry turned to Lexy "Thanks," he said, but he couldn't help but notice people were still looking at him like he _was_ going to die any minuet now.

"Don't worry about it, she's not quite all there."

* * *

***Defence against the Dark arts lesson***

"Today we will be learning how to defend ourselves against Bogarts, can any one tall me what they are?" asked Lupin, he looked round the class, only Hermione had her hand up. "Anyone else? Miss Lexington?" he said with a please look.

she sighed "Bogarts take on the form of what we most fear, like if someone who feared nothing had a run in with a Bogart they would see its true form. Which no ones ever seen because everyone is scared of something."

"Well put. Now the counter spell is _Ridiculus_. Okay, now everyone together..."

"_Ridiculus" _said the class

"This class is ridiculus," muttered Malfoy

Lexy pointed her wand at him "I dare you to say that again." she said out the corner of her mouth and Malfoy shut up.

"Now line up and I wil let the boggart out, you'll each take a turn in facing the boggart." The class lined up "Now picture what you fear most and make it into something funny."

Nevil was first, Lupin opened the wardrobe that the Bogart was locked in. Professor Snape stepped out and looked directly at Nevi.

"R-ridiculus" stuttered Nevil, Suddenly Snape was wearing the type of clothes a posh old woman would wear.

The class burst out laughing. "Next!" shouted lupin, half laughing.

Ron stepped forward, the Bogart changed from Snape to a seven foot high black widow spider, half the girls in the room screamed. "Ridiculus!" he said, the spider was wearing roller skates and was slipping and sliding on the spot in a bid to stand still. Lexy stepped forward.

The spider stopped moving and changed into a giant version of the human heart, it was about as tall as Harry. Suddenly the heart started pumping and as it did blood dribbled down the sides of it, pooling on the floor at her feet. Harry watched Lexy's complexion fade to white before she passed out. Ron caught her and Harry stepped forward.

The heart stopped and its shape changed into something large and cloaked. Lupin stepped in front of him and the boggart changed into a floating white orb.

"Ridiculus!" he said expertly, and it changed into a balloon, which flew into the wardrobe and lupin shut it with a wave of his wand.


End file.
